High Minded
by mickeylover303
Summary: And it was through Greg that Nick could almost forget. Grave Danger tag. Slash.


Nick kicked the corner of the sheet away from his body, the feeling of confinement disappearing as the fabric dangling from his foot fell softly to the floor.

Damn.

He rocked forward, breath hitching as he slowly pushed into Greg. The other man lying on his side, trying not to jerk at the intrusion, motioned forward after each deliberate thrust. Forehead resting on his arm as he almost curled into himself. Quivering on the damp sheets and painfully clenching his eyes shut.

Nick shivered, skin tingling, trying to mould himself to Greg, trying to attach himself to the back pressed against his chest. Scars still tangible as he sought the heat that radiated from Greg's body.

He was biting into his lips, chewing the delicate skin, harsh enough to draw blood. The liquid filling and overflowing in his mouth, cascading down his body. Drowning him in a pool of red. His breath a tainted cloud trapped in the back of his eyelids, reminding him of a place undesirable.

Cold, dark, and too fresh in his mind.

The warmth of Greg's shallow breaths was haunting him, fading into nothing. Subdued and barely heard above his own wordless whispers. Gentle bedlam between them as Greg reached for his arms, Nick feeling the small bumps travelling over them. Invading his body and crawling over his skin until Greg began to trace them, prompting Nick to open his eyes. To see the light overhead, feel the soft bed beneath him and the warm body in his arms.

Taking him out of the dark recesses of his mind.

Nick pressed his face to the back of Greg's shoulder, the sound of his broken laughter muffled, and causing tremors throughout his body. A poorly disguised choking sound that echoed the shuddering of the warmth he continued to hold on to, Greg's body in his arms.

Words unspoken as Greg held on to his arms, wrapping them tightly around him. Eliciting a sharp gasp and gritting his teeth at Nick's sharp thrust and the resulting movement. The urgency of the movement. The desperation of the movement.

Unable to see the redness in Nick's eyes, but still knowing it was there.

He reached for Greg's fingers, seizing and intertwining them in his own. Gripping them tightly, blunt nails digging into Greg's skin. Soft and firm, not breaking against the assault. Not crumbling. Not falling to pieces in his grasp.

Greg withheld a cry as he jerked on the bed, clenching his muscles when Nick moved again. Alongside him. Inside him. Greg stumbled into the feeling, his hips moving in a circular motion, mind touched and numb as he found he was pressing himself closer to Nick. Hair falling over his eyelids as his fingers rubbed against Nick's. Moving them to his body, the hands against his chest making Greg's laboured breathing seem steady.

Nick shuddered, too many emotions coming out of him, an explosion that made his limbs loose as he barely had the strength to move. Barely had the strength to keep his weight off the other man now beneath him. Groin against groin, chest against chest, wetness dripping on his stomach as he was poised above Greg. Poised above the body below him, wrapped in the arms around him.

He closed his eyes as his lips met Greg's, captivated by the faint smell of coffee through the kiss. Nick was delving into a moist cavern, exploring and memorising. Staining the taste on his tongue, imprinting the smell in his mind. Desperately holding on to the painfully familiar sensation, taking the place of a memory that was nothing more than a hollow substitute.

Nick let his mouth linger on Greg's bottom lip before raising his head. Feeling the sticky substance now coating their bodies as he looked down at Greg, into his eyes. A recognisable shade of brown, accepting and expressive, peering up at him, seeing through him.

He turned away, no longer able to hold Greg's gaze, his reflection in Greg's eyes. Holding his head down as a sob escaped him, falling on top of the body below him, head resting on a shoulder and hidden from the world around him.

Salty moisture trailing down his cheeks and pooling in the crook of Greg's neck.

* * *

_SID: I may not own them, but I'm saving up for season seven on DVD :crossing fingers for **Fannysmackin' **commentary:_

_A long time ago, I was in the mood for angst and listening to Jason Mraz's "Plane" (shameless promotion) when this came up. I've never watched Grave Danger in it's entirety, but I've always thought it would be interesting to approach Greg and Nick's relationship from around that time. I find more pleasure reading other interpretations than trying to convey that aspect myself, though. _

_And what can I say, my Nick will cry. He's interesting that way; just another dimension to his already complex character. However, I try to make sure it's in character and in a manner that is believable._


End file.
